1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hairbrushes and, more particularly, to hairbrushes having two heads that are hingedly connected.
2. Description of Related Art
Known hairbrushes, especially those used for straightening or for styling, have two brush heads with bristles that are joined by a hinge and adapted to close around a tuft of hair so that the hair is sandwiched between the brush heads while the brush is pulled through the hair. This can be used to straighten hair, typically done in cooperation with a hairdryer, or it can be used to introduce a “flip” or curved hair end by rotating the brush while pulling through and away. This type of hinged brush is often called a “straightening brush.” Known straightening brushes have flat or planar surfaces on the heads on sides that are opposite to and adjacent to the bristles. These flat or planar surfaces are not as well adapted for flip or curl techniques as, for example, the rounded surfaces found on the outside barrel of a curling iron. A curling iron can be moved relative to the hair, i.e. in a flip or curl manner, to introduce a desired style.